1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to videotapes, and, more particularly, to a videotape tape guide for a videocassette.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Videotape tape guides comprise an essential component of videotape videocassettes. Videotape tape guides are positioned between a feed reel and a take-up reel of a videotape videocassette, and function to guide the videotape between the two reels.
Existing videotape tape guides are comprised of cylindrical bodies having first ends thereof positioned against a top lid portion of a videotape videocassette, and second ends positioned against the bottom case portion of the videocassette. The tape guides are fixed in position to prevent rotation thereof.
In some instances, the tape guides are fixed in position by shafts extending downwardly from the top lid portion, and upwardly from the bottom case portion of the videocassette. Additionally, each shaft may further contain a longitudinally extending rib formed on the surface of the shaft and top and bottom and notches may be formed in the respective end portions of the cylindrical bodies of the tape guides. The ribs interfit the notched portions serve to thereby limit rotation of the tape guides.
However, the interfitting of the ribs and the notches unsatisfactorily prevents rotation of the tape guides. Oftentimes the videotape tape guides are loose, and are free to rotate, causing the resultant assembled product to be of poor stability. Further, because the surface of the videotape tape guides contacts with the videotape and because the frictional engagement therebetween must be minimized, a grinding of the tape guide surfaces has been required in order to obtain a smooth surface of uniform circumference. Finally, because the videotape tape guides must be comprised of a nonmagnetic material, the tape guides account for a disproportionate amount of the cost of the videocassette.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved videotape tape guide for a videocassette.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved videotape tape guide for a videocassette of a decreased expense.